The Aftermath of Wearing Someone Else's Uniform
by fluffybun
Summary: How Ryuzaki Sakuno's wearing someone else's male middle school uniform in the Kantou Tournament Finals made the generally tennis-focused Echizen Ryoma not so apathetic. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Based on the anime-only scenes of Sakuno in a uniform during the Kantou Tournament. Set during the Kantou Tournament (Rikkai Dai) to after, right before the Jr Senbatsu Tournament and the whole Ryoma gets nominated for US Open thing.

My first twoshot! Still editing the second part, though.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma had to admit it was cute to see her in a boys' uniform, large on her small frame and pleasingly loose, at the Kantou Tournament Finals. After the stress of the earlier matches, Kikumaru-senpai had fairly hugged the girl during the break, exclaiming over her cuteness.

However, there was one thing bothering him about the entire thing, and when she followed him when he said he wanted to get a can of Ponta, he found the opportunity to ask about it.

"Ne, where did you get that uniform?"

Her confused look was appealing, but he still wanted an answer so he pressed on. "The one you are wearing now."

She blushed at the seemingly random question. "Ah, Kachiro-kun lent it to me. Katsuo-kun lent Tomo-chan the one she is wearing."

He didn't know why that seemed irritating to him, though he knew Kachiro was the safest option of the three. At least it wasn't Horio. "It's kind of large on you."

Still confused, she tugged at the sleeves, pulling them down in such an innocent manner that he inwardly groaned. "Mou, Ryoma-kun, Kachiro is already the shortest guy in our class."

He pulled down his cap, not wanting her to see him blush if he were actually blushing. "Why did you wear it anyway? Couldn't you get in without the boys' uniform? It's not like you look like a guy at all even with that." He sighed as he gazed at her form, no matter how he looked at it, she could never disguise herself as a guy; she was too cute for anyone to be fooled, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. To save face because he felt he was starting to blush (if he wasn't already blushing at the time), "You didn't even try to disguise your hair." He tugged at a braid, causing a pained squeak.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun, we didn't really mean to disguise ourselves as boys."

"So why-"

"Oi, Echizen!" Startled, the two turned to see Momo-senpai grinning at them. "It's good to be young, but it's almost time for our match, Buchou is calling us."

And that was the end of that conversation, Ryuzaki's surprisingly appealing image pushed to the back of his mind as he focused on watching his teammates exhibit their numerous physics-defying tennis moves.

* * *

"Ne, ne, why did Ryuzaki-chan and Osakada-chan actually wear the boys' uniforms?" He heard Kikumaru-senpai ask during practice the next day while he was drinking Ponta nearby. Irritated, he pulled down his cap.

Katsuo spoke up, "I think Osakada-san actually wanted to wear something different but…" his voice trailed off as he gazed over at Kachiro who looked embarrassed and decided to continue what his friend had been saying. "Ano, senpai, Ryuzaki-san told me she was too shy to wear what Osakada-san had prepared, so she suggested the boys' uniform, since it kind of looks like the formal cheering uniforms also, being black and all. Like what the Rikkai Dai cheerleaders were wearing."

"Ah, new data" and everyone gasped at Inui-senpai who had seemingly popped out of nowhere and was scribbling in a notebook. "How do you know this, Kachiro-kun?"

"Ah," and he frowned at the blush on Kachiro's face, "Ryuzaki-san told me after she asked to borrow one of my uniforms."

"EHHH?" Everyone but Katsuo cried, "Ryuzaki/Ryuzaki-chan borrowed your uniform?" Everyone's eyes turned to him, and he pulled down his cap quickly, hoping they didn't sense his growing irritation.

"Aa, she did. Osakada-san borrowed Katsuo-kun's."

He was about to drink from his Ponta can again in irritation when he was suddenly hugged by Kikumaru-senpai and dragged over to the rest of the people in the conversation. "Did you hear that, Ochibi? Ryuzaki-chan borrowed Kachiro-kun's uniform! Why didn't you lend yours to her?"

"She never asked," he muttered to gasps from everyone else, even the Ichinen Trio.

"Ne, ne, Ochibi, maybe she likes Kachiro-kun more than you!"

"For someone as shy as Ryuzaki, for her to ask someone if she could borrow his uniform would mean that she probably likes that person a lot or feels comfortable with him enough to ask, 100%."

His irritated grunt was heard by everyone involved, the Ichinen Trio stepping back in fear.

"Don't worry, Ryoma-kun," and Kachiro spoke quickly, afraid for his life after he first sensed the irritation rolling off the Tennis Prince, "She told me that she didn't want to disturb you, that's why she asked me!"

"And why would she think that she would disturb Echizen-kun, Kachiro-kun?" Inui-senpai's glasses flashed.

Kachiro looked like a deer caught in the headlights, the way his eyes widened with something akin to fear.

"Because he's always so cold to all the girls, of course" and everyone turned to Horio, who had his nose stuck up in the air. "She probably felt too scared of him, even though-"

"Everyone, thirty laps!" Oishi cried, causing everyone to stiffen. "Why is everyone just gathered here and not doing rallies!" The Ichinen Trio immediately ran off, leaving the regulars alone.

"But, but Oishi," Kikumaru-senpai cried, "we were talking about Ochibi's Ryuzaki-chan!"

"You were…?" The vice-captain looked concerned. "Is something wrong with Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Nothing," he gritted out. "And she's not my Ryuzaki, Kikumaru-senpai."

"So young, so young," and it was a foregone conclusion that Momo-senpai would appear from nowhere.

"Well, if there's nothing wrong," said Oishi-senpai, still looking confused, "Then everyone run 30 laps!"

"Hidoi, Oishi," cried Kikumaru-senpai, jumping on the vice-captain. Everyone else just decided to run the laps before he decided to add any more, like Tezuka-buchou usually did when he wasn't obeyed quickly. Even with his crappy drawing skills, Oishi-senpai had become truly their Captain, and thus was not to be underestimated.

She appeared with Osakada-san after 3/4ths of practice, both with large paper bags as well as their own school bags.

"Katsuo-kun! Kachiro-kun!" Osakada's voice was as loud as ever, and he saw Ryuzaki out of the corner of his eye being dragged by that girl towards the Ichinen Trio, who had just appeared near the clubhouse.

"What are you doing here, Osakada?" he heard Horio cry.

"None of your business!" cried Osakada.

He started walking in that direction under the pretense of getting a towel from the clubhouse, ignoring the knowing smirk on Inui-senpai's face.

"Ne, Tomo-chan, it's okay," pacified Ryuzaki. "Ah, Kachiro-kun, Katsuo-kun, we just came to return your uniforms, we washed them. Arigatou," she bowed as she handed over the large paper bags.

"It's no problem, Ryuzaki-san" said Katsuo and Kachiro, the latter still blushing probably from remembering the conversation earlier.

"Ah, Kachiro-kun and Katsuo-kun" Ryuzaki took two small wrapped packages from her own school bag, "I made some cookies last night for both of you as thanks also, I hope they taste well" she blushed as she offered them to the two boys.

"A-arigatou, Ryuzaki-san!" Kachiro said cheerfully as he accepted the cookies from the shy girl, "I'm sure they will!"

"Of course they will," said Katsuo. "Arigatou, Ryuzaki-san!"

"Ne, Ryuzaki, why didn't you borrow mine instead?" Horio whined, drooling over the cookies. "I, of course, have 2 years of tennis experience-"

"No one would want to borrow your uniform, Horio!" cried Osakada.

"Nande?" Horio shouted, "Why not?" He turned to Ryuzaki, "wouldn't you have wanted to borrow mine, Ryuzaki?" She started stammering, and he felt that irritating feeling building up again at the back of his head.

He rubbed his head, deciding to make himself known. "Ne, you're too noisy."

Immediately the five people stilled, Horio gaping like a fish. "Echizen! What are you doing here?"

"I'm a member of the tennis team," he deadpanned, a glare sent full blast Horio's way which made him slump to the ground.

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun" Ryuzaki looked remorseful.

"You weren't the one shouting," he said gruffly as he entered the clubhouse.

"Ha-i…" she trailed off, and everyone stared at the closed door in confusion. One could figuratively see question marks over their heads as they puzzled over his remark.

After an awkward silence, they heard shouting, "Oishi, play a match with me-nya!"

"Ah!" Ryuzaki cried, "let's watch the senpais," and he opened the door to see her pretty much dragging everyone over to the next court, with one worried look back at the clubhouse. Their eyes met, and she blushed as she turned back to her friends.

* * *

After practice, he saw her wave goodbye to Osakada as she said she had to leave to prepare an early dinner for her grandmother. Seeing that no one was looking, he picked up his stuff and ran after her, only slowing down when he was right behind her.

"Are you going to wear the boys' uniform again for Nationals?"

She squeaked, turning around and almost falling. "Ryoma-kun!"

"Ne?" He fell in step with her, a hand steadying her arm.

She blushed at the contact, "I don't know, it depends on Tomo-chan. I just hope she doesn't choose anything too revealing next time."

Even with the irritation of the conversation earlier at practice still at the back of his head, he smirked at seeing her flush. "Ne, next time, just ask me."

"Ehh?"

He grabbed her braid, pulling it, smirking at the squeak of pain she emitted. "I'll lend you mine."

* * *

This is a twoshot, so I'll post the second installment when it's ready :) (I'm sure many will be able to guess what it'll be about.) I'd love feedback :)

And shoutouts to:

JC-zala: Thank you for the review and for favoriting Prompted Reflections :) I've always liked the potential of Ryosaku, especially given how young they met each other. :) (So much potential and life experiences ^^) I'm happy you enjoyed it :)

RikuDai: Thank you for the review :) I always feel like I write too long, so this was a challenge :) I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

heartluv: Thank you :) (Sentences? Haha.) I was working on another set actually, though I seemed to have blocked myself into a corner, huhu. Maybe it'll go away.

LOVEYDOVE RYOSAKU: Thank you :) I'm not at all confident with my humor, so I'm glad it made you laugh :) And I love how Sakuno told Ryoma off in the anime, so it's not hard to imagine that if she could tell off her crush, she could tell off someone annoying like Horio (though Horio always makes me laugh, haha). :) Thank you for favoriting Prompted Reflections :)

prilly55: Thank you for your review, and for favoriting Prompted Reflections :)

LOLOOLLL: Thank you :) I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

AnimeObsessedGirl: Thank you for your review and for favoriting Prompted Reflections and for the Author Alert :) Somehow sweetness is best for Sakuno, who is so sweet :) And haha, I felt old when I read your review ^^ (Like half my life ago when I first made this account. ^^)

Marie-Reynne: Thank you for the review and for favoriting Prompted Reflections and Making Him Happy Again and for the Fave Author :)

Thank you to hapiflower, The Magician of MoonLight, Midnight Fyreglow, Pixelated Optimism, thegrandprincessofdarkness, and samannali2013 (sorry! I can't type your name without the periods because Xing is automatically deleting your name) for favoriting Prompted Reflections!

Thank you to samannali2013 for favoriting Mutual Appreciation and Making Him Happy Again :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sakuno's POV this round. :)

* * *

Somehow the issue of cheerleading outfits doesn't come up during the Nationals, and when Ryoma-kun is selected to be one of Japan's representatives after the U-17 camp in various games all over the world Tomo-chan seems to forget about the entire business, thankfully. She cheers him on silently, trying her best to improve her tennis while he further refines his.

* * *

It is shortly after second year has started when Ryoma-kun comes back from America again and is welcomed back into the Seigaku Male Tennis Club; it is almost time for prefecturals when Tomo-chan brings up the idea of cheerleading uniforms again.

"Of course, for Ryoma-sama being made a regular again, after his grand return from America!" The pigtailed girl was beside herself with glee. "They have to be extra special!"

Sakuno sighed and hoped that "extra special" in Tomo-speak meant something less revealing this time around.

* * *

She literally faints when she sees Tomo-chan's planned cheerleader outfits, blushing from head to toe. The next thing she knows is that she is waking up in the infirmary, dazed with a dull throbbing pain at the back of her head.

"You're awake?"

She turned to see a sleepy Echizen Ryoma rubbing his eyes while sitting on a nearby chair, his cap fallen on the floor.

"Ryoma-kun?" She slowly sat up. "What are you doing here? And why am I here?"

"You were heavy," he said coolly.

"Ehh?"

"You fainted while talking to Osakada. The teacher told me to bring you here."

"Ehhh?" She knew that she was blushing now, imagining herself being carried by Ryoma-kun, of all people. How embarrassing, she thought. "Gomen, Ryoma-kun!"

He shook his head. "Eh, it's not your fault you fainted." He ran his hand through his hair quickly before placing his cap back on his head.

"Demo-"

"Why did you faint anyway? Nurse said you didn't have a fever."

After some failed attempts, she finally stammered out what Tomo-chan and she were talking about before she had fainted.

He grunted. "Remember what I said before?"

"Ehh, Ryoma-kun?"

"About the cheerleading thing?" He sighed. "After Kantou last year?"

Dazed, she tried her best to remember but drew a blank.

"Well, that's fine enough for me, who returned from America" he smirked. He stood up. "I'll give it to you tomorrow. If you're feeling better we should go back to class, Ryuzaki."

"Hai, Ryoma-kun." She nodded at the boy, remembering it was still school time and stood up slowly. The two then told the nurse where they were going and left together. She spent the rest of the day trying her best to remember what he was talking about with little success.

* * *

"Gomen, Sakuno" said a remorseful Tomo-chan the next day to the girl at lunchtime as they made their way back to their classroom. "I didn't know you'd faint!"

"Ahh, it's okay, Tomo-chan" she said with a smile, knowing that Tomo-chan really felt bad about her fainting the day before. "I probably had heatstroke or something."

"Well, we can just go back to what we did for the Kantou Tournament last year, if you're too shy, Sakuno."

"Aa," she said softly, "The boys' uniform."

"Let's just ask the boys at their tennis practice then," said Tomo-chan decidedly. "If only Ryoma-sama would lend us his uniform, kyaaa-"

She stilled at that comment, missing a step on the stairs and falling down. Face down on the floor and wincing at the pain of her elbows and head, she hardly heard the worried cries of everyone who saw her fall as she realized what Ryoma-kun had meant the other day.

"Uniform," she thought dazedly, "He offered me his uniform." She forced herself to stand up, smiling weakly at Tomo-chan. "Hai, Tomo-chan, I'm okay."

* * *

At tennis practice that day, everyone was watching the last match of the day, Kaidoh-buchou vs Momo-fukubuchou when Tomo-chan decided to bring up the issue of borrowing uniforms.

"Ne, Katsuo-kun, Kachiro-kun, can we borrow your uniforms again for the tournament?"

Katsuo was first to reply, cheerful as always. "Aa, you and Ryuzaki-san are going to cheer for us again?"

"Of course, especially for Ryoma-sama! Ne, Sakuno?" She was then nudged by Tomo-chan, causing her to blush.

Amused, Katsuo nodded. "Well, it's okay, ne, Kachiro?"

"Hai, it's okay with me." The shortest of the former Ichinen Trio smiled at her and Tomo-chan. "You want to borrow mine again, Ryuzaki-san? Katsuo-kun's a bit taller than me, so Osakada should wear his uniform-"

"Eh?" Horio-kun, next to them, suddenly realized where the conversation was going. "Why don't you borrow mine, Ryuzaki? My uniform is better, since I have three years of tennis experience-"

"Nobody wants to borrow your uniform, Horio!" cried Tomo-chan. "Especially not Sakuno!"

"Who asked you?" Horio shouted. "It's not like I'm offering it to you, Osakada! I'm offering it to Ryuzaki!"

"Maa maa," Kachiro-kun tried to placate the two, "No need to fight, Horio-kun, Osakada-san."

"Exactly." Suddenly the Tennis Prince rounded the corner from the other court, a paper bag in one hand and a racket in the other, apparently overhearing the conversation. "Ryuzaki, here." He handed her the paper bag, smirking at her astonished face. He turned to Horio then, the smirk still on his face. "Ne, Horio, let's have a match."

The teen flailed in fear at his words. "Echizen!"

"Let's go," said the Prince of Tennis flatly. Horio was fairly quibbling in fear as he turned to follow the coolly smirking Prince of Tennis.

"What did Ryoma-sama give you, Sakuno?" Tomo-chan and the two boys peered into the bag, their eyes widening as they saw what could only be a boys' school uniform.

"Kyaaaa, Sakuno, you're so lucky!" The rest was blocked by her suddenly covering the girl's mouth. The two boys laughed.

* * *

She feels like she has a permanent blush on her face, wearing Ryoma-kun's uniform at the District Tournament. Slightly larger than Kachiro-kun's the year before, she notes, since Ryoma-kun seems to have gotten taller while he was in America and during the U-17 training. Tomo-chan nudges her and Kachiro-kun and Katsuo-kun tease her gamely, all three telling her they're happy for her and that she looks cute in Ryoma-kun's uniform. Horio-kun is silent for once, still not recovered from the match he had with Ryoma-kun yesterday, she thinks, based on the black eye he was now sporting from one of Ryoma-kun's Twist Serves.

She wondered briefly what Ryoma-kun would think of her in his uniform and blushed.

"Even better than the second button, Sakuno!" Tomo-chan cries; if it's possible to blush more, she would. (1)

"Fssh-" says the Buchou from behind them, and they all fall silent. "Have you seen Echizen?"

They all look around them, realizing that the Prince of Tennis was not around. "No, buchou." The Viper looked at the two girls in their odd garb, face blank, then hisses to scare the three males. "Go find him, you three."

"Hai!" With that, the three scatter in different directions to look for the Prince of Tennis.

"Sakuno, I'll go buy some Ponta for Ryoma-sama!" She was then left alone, staring at the signboard with the match-ups. "Mou," she said to herself, "Ryoma-kun is going to be late again."

"I'm not late."

"Ehh? Ryoma-kun?" She turned to see the Tennis Prince himself with his tennis bag slung over his shoulder, looking at her intently.

"Aa, looks good." He nodded, his characteristic smirk on his face as she blushed under his gaze.

"Neh, I want something else other than cookies" he said next, gesturing for her to follow him as he headed towards his Buchou.

"Wh-what would you like, Ryoma-kun? Ponta?" She thought Ponta was a reasonable assumption, since according to Tomo-chan's data it was what he spent his allowance on. (2)

His smirk remained on his face. "Something I can't get while you're in that uniform of mine, else there'd be annoying rumors."

"Ehh?" Her mind went blank. Annoying rumors?

"I'll be waiting for it tomorrow." He smirks again at her, and he seemed to be enjoying the confusion that must be reflected on her face. "Cheer for me, ne?"

"Hai, Ryoma-kun." She could cheer, definitely, especially for Ryoma-kun, and that's why she was here but that didn't seem to be what he wanted as thanks for the uniform borrowing. She wondered who she could ask for help with her confusion. "Mou, Ryoma-kun, don't be so confusing."

* * *

While Ryoma-kun was playing in Singles 2, she looked up at Momo-senpai, who was yawning while watching him play. "Momo-senpai, may I ask you something?"

The friendly vicecaptain smiled at her. "Of course, Ryuzaki-chan."

She pulled at his sleeve for him to lean down. She quickly whispered, "Do you know what Ryoma-kun likes to eat?"

He grinned at her. "Echizen?"

"Hai," she whispered, belatedly feeling her tell-tale blush reappear on her cheeks just when it had disappeared a few moments ago. She sighed.

"Hmm," Momo-senpai scratched his head. "Well, we always eat burgers after practice, but something he likes…"

"Something I can make for him," she whispered, blushing deeper if that were possible.

"Ahh," A silly grin was on his face as he looked back at her, touching the sleeve of Ryoma-kun's uniform. "So young, so young, that Echizen."

"Mou, Momo-senpai."

"5-0, Echizen. Change court," the referee said suddenly; they turned to watch a frowning Ryoma-kun walking past them.

"Ganbatte, Ryoma-kun!" she cried out, "Just one more game!"

He smirked at her. "Mada mada dane," Quickly enough, he was on the other side of the court preparing his serve.

"Anyway, Ryuzaki-chan," she suddenly felt Momo-senpai lean down to whisper in her ear, "I know Echizen likes Japanese food very, very much." Her eyes widened, and she turned to him with a smile. "Arigatou, Momo-senpai!"

Their attention was brought back to the match by numerous exclamations, "OI, that kid just destroyed the other guy's racket!" Sure enough, Ryoma-kun was frowning as the other guy sadly looked at his racket which seemed to have gone through a blender.

"Game and Match, Echizen! Seigaku wins!"

* * *

They celebrated at Kawamura Sushiya, as usual, and she found herself sitting next to Ryoma-kun while still in his uniform. She smiled to see him enthusiastically eating sushi while chewing what was in her mouth slowly. She wondered what she could cook for Ryoma-kun. Hopefully she had enough supplies at home for whatever she did decide to cook for him, she thought.

"Ne," said the boy next to her suddenly, "what were you talking about with Momo-senpai earlier?"

"Ehh?"

"During my match." He was frowning while picking up the last sushi from the plate, putting it in his mouth slowly.

Well, she couldn't exactly tell him what they were talking about since it was about him, so she desperately sought for something else to say. "Ah, we were talking about our favorite foods, Ryoma-kun. What's yours?"

He continued to frown, chewing slowly. "I like Japanese food."

Just like Momo-senpai said, she thought, and she smiled while touching the sleeve of his uniform fondly.

"So why were you talking about that?"

"E-eto-" She was surprised at how… discontent Ryoma-kun sounded, especially after winning the match for Seigaku and after eating so much sushi.

Eyebrow raised at most likely her stuttering, he stacked the empty plates silently. More sushi were placed in front of them, but she noticed Ryoma-kun ignored such and was instead glaring at a very confused Momo-senpai. She sighed as she took a piece; hopefully Ryoma-kun's mood would improve by tomorrow before she gave him the bento.

* * *

She finds him on the rooftop the next day during lunch, looking at the sky. "Ryoma-kun?"

"Ryuzaki?"

She presented him with a paper bag containing his uniform. "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun. I washed it already."

"Betsuni," he says as he puts it down next to him.

"Eto, I made you something as thanks, Ryoma-kun." She blushed as she offered him a bento box and a pair of chopsticks, watching him as he opens it to find tempura, tonkatsu, and rice. "I hope you like it."

His surprised look gives way to one that is pleased as he takes a piece of tempura and bites into it. "Sankyuu, Ryuzaki." He pats the spot next to him, "Eat with me?"

"Hai, Ryoma-kun." She pulls out her own bento box and another pair of chopsticks, and they eat silently on the rooftop.

* * *

It is when she takes the empty bento box from him that he speaks again.

"Ne, while I'm happy about lunch, that wasn't what I wanted from you, Ryuzaki."

She hung her head. "Gomen Ryoma-kun, I couldn't figure it out."

He smirked as he watched her put away the bento boxes in her bag. "Warui na, I didn't make it clear."

"So what did you want, Ryoma-kun? I'll try my best to get it for you."

"This." Cat-like, he was immediately in front of her without her noticing, leaning down to cover her lips with his briefly. Her brain immediately shut down.

After, she blushes deeply and she knew that the boy in front of her was smirking as he placed his hand on the wall behind her.

"Ne, I would have wanted it yesterday, but I didn't want any rumors of my being gay to be started." He tugged at her braid, his smirk growing as she squeaked in surprise. "Though your wearing my uniform was very appealing," he says as he leans down again.

* * *

(1) The second button of a male has quite a romantic meaning in Japan. Basically, since it is the most geographically closest to the boy's heart, giving this button to a girl is like "confession" or rather, "giving the feelings of the boy's three years of school". Usually given at graduation.

(2) Data from the fanbook and the Wiki. Personally athletes probably shouldn't drink that much soda, but in a world where Tennis can be as violent as boxing and apparently Tezuka's shoulder can heal completely each time he injures it badly repeatedly, maybe calcium storage in bones is different. HAHAHA.

AN: And that's the end of my first twoshot :) Hurrah!

I'd love to have feedback :)

Shoutouts!

sukoshimisu: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you found the first part cute :) Thank you also for favoriting this story and adding it to your Story Alert :) Thank you also for favoriting Prompted Reflections :)

JC-zala: Thank you for your review, it gave me happy vibes :) I'm very flattered that such a well-known author (with so many well-written fanfiction!) read my simple works :) Thank you very much :) Un, I was wondering if the Gakuran was different from the actual common male middle school uniform, because they generally seem the same. ^^; (Though in other animes they usually seem to wear special bandana/ribbons and white gloves with it? Haha.) I'm still slowly reviewing your wonderful series of oneshots, woah. And yes, I'll also check out your other story and review it :) Thank you for the clarifications on the Gakuran :)

LOVEYDOVE RYOSAKU: Thank you for your review :) I hope this doesn't disappoint! :) You're welcome :)

Pixelated Optimism: Thank you for favoriting this story and following it :) Thanks for the review also, I'm happy you liked it :) (I thank the POT anime for actually putting Sakuno in the boys uniform for whatever reason they chose to, haha.)

yana19: Thank you for reviewing Mutual Appreciation, Prompted Reflections and this story! :) (SO HAPPY!) With Ryosaku, it's the little things sometimes that define their relationship and how it develops. (Well, they are 12. Haha.) I'm glad you liked them :) I also wish the stuff in Prompted Reflections would happen, though I'm just happy that apparently Ryoma and Sakuno are walking together at 22 years old, haha, according to Konomi-sensei. Unfortunately Sakuno hasn't even appeared in the New Prince of Tennis Manga, boo. :( Yes, Ryoma is very sly ^^; (With his senpai-tachi, I think one has to be somewhat sly to survive somehow, unless you're Eiji. ^^;)

bowlfullofcherries: Thank you for your reviews on Making Him Happy Again, Prompted Reflections and this story :) And for favoriting Making Him Happy Again and for the follow on this story :) I'm happy you liked them :) (If only there would be more Ryosaku in the manga, sigh.) Thanks for your comment on my characterization :) *blush* I hope your own Ryosaku story's going well :)

3: Thanks for your review on Prompted Reflections :) I'm very happy that you liked it :)

Thank you to michelle88222, hapiflower, 3ls, untainted innocence, strawberrycherryblossom for following this story :)

Thank you to yi-chan, gincitri, FaLLenANgel4545, Spirit kagome, xOxYourDevilxOx for favoriting this story :)

Thank you to laurennomnom, ScarletAvatre, Eiko-chi for favoriting this story and following it :)

Thank you to Iru-Chan2, pixievampire92, Minky Sam, Agent DJ of Awesomenary SpyInc, Midnight Fyreglow, m0m0-hImE for favoriting Making Him Happy Again!

Thank you to TsukiNoMay for favoriting Mutual Appreciation, Making Him Happy Again, this story, and Prompted Reflections :) (and for the story alerts!)

Thank you to TheRedSin for favoriting Making Him Happy Again and Mutual Appreciation :)

Thank you to LOUi-SHii I'3'I for favoriting Making Him Happy Again and for the Author Alert :)

Thank you to ryosakuaddictioneternal for adding me to your Fave Authors list :) And for favoriting this story, Prompted Reflections, Mutual Appreciation, and Making Him Happy Again :)

Thank you to Renting for favoriting Making Him Happy Again, Prompted Reflections, and this story :)

Thank you to asuna11 for favoriting Making Him Happy Again and following this story :) And for the Author Alert :)

Thank you to HimymTbbt for favoriting Prompted Reflections :)

Thank you to june2021 for favoriting Making Him Happy Again, Prompted Reflections and for the Author Alert :)

I hope I didn't miss anyone :) Thanks to everyone who read my stories :)


End file.
